Ades Federation
Overview The people of the Federation of Ades are the remains of those who stayed on Earth during the Earth Regeneration Plan and did not flee the Earth in an Exile. Their capital city is Morvarid, which lies in the middle of a vast desert. The government of the Federation of Ades is that of a constitutional monarchy, headed by a hereditary monarch with a group of viceroys and advisers. The monarch is aided by a directly-appointed premier when it comes to handling Ades' domestic and foreign affairs. The monarch is called Augusta or Augustus, depending on the gender. The state's culture and religion appears to be originated from modern-day Turkish culture, with most of the characters from the nation adopting Muslim names, practicing traditions and customs such as sitting on the floor for dining and activities (associated with Middle Eastern and Asian countries) and etc. However, it consists of several ethnic groups, cultures and religions, the result of unions and conquests performed by the country. The Ades Federation also holds Grand Lake as a sacred, religious place, possibly to the belief that it provides water and minerals for animals and plants due to its presence in several regions, for water is life. Ten years before the Fall of Turan to Ades, the Federation was also involved in a war of unification but ultimately, it was a nation which sought to promote peace and unity among the nations around the Grand Lake. One of its pacifist activities at the end of hostilities was the Grand Race where peace treaties were also celebrated in tandem with the race. The assassination and death of Farahnāz Augusta during the Grand race, however, led to the changes to international policies of Ades to other nations around the Grand Lake and started the Ades Unification War against them. Like many empires, such as the Holy Roman Empire, and the Roman Empire, Ades had many countries within the influence of the empire that were somewhat self-governing, but still subservient to the cause of the central government. Government *Current Empress: Sārā Augusta *Former Empress: Farahnāz Augusta *Former Premier: Luscinia Hāfez *Current Premier: Ōrang Military The Ades aerial navy is the most prominent naval aerial force on earth. The Ades Navy is the primary force behind its successful conquests during the Ades Unification War. It's powerful navy is divided into five powerful fleets with each of the five leading generals of the Federation commanding it, each fleet specializing on a specific tactical specialty. Ades First Fleet *Commanding General: Sadri *Flagship: Anshar *Specialty: General Purpose fleet Ades Second Fleet *Commanding General: Kayvan *Flagship: Raktavija *Specialty: Sieges, Direct Assaults to enemy cities or fortifications Ades Third Fleet *Commanding General: Orang *Flagship: Admirari a.k.a Jagganath *Specialty: Advanced anti-vanship weaponry, direct confrontation with enemy fleets functions as vanguard fleet for the ades navy. Ades Fourth Fleet *Commanding General: Sorush *Flagship: Senapati *Specialty: Known as the Godspeed fleet, specializes in pursuit battles, cavalry tactics, and ambushes also equipped with advanced anti-vanship weaponry, consists of the most modern Ades battleships. Ades Fifth Fleet *Commanding General: Vasant *Flagship: Anaitis *Specialty: Defense of Morvarid, the capital of Ades Federation. Uniform The officers of the Ades military wore highland dress type of uniforms. Locations in Ades *Chaos *Eldorado *Morvarid *Shahiya Trivia *The location of Ades on the map of Earth corresponds with the present day nations of: Iran, Syria, Iraq, Jordan, Turkey, Israel, the northern half of the Arabian Peninsula, some other nations in the Middle East until the Gulf of Aquabba and the Former Caspian Sea and Aral Sea. *Augustus is the title used by all Roman emperors. *The name "Ades" comes from the name of the Greek God of the Underworld, Άδης (Adis). The word has a twofold meaning: both the name of the God and denoting the underworld (world of the dead) itself, in Modern Greek. Category:Locations